A wiper blade assembly is provided in a windshield of a vehicle to wipe out drops of the rain on the windshield so that driver can secure his/her view. The wiper blade assembly is driven by a wiper arm which is operated by an operating motor. A wiper connector is provided in order to connect the wiper arm with the wiper blade assembly. Generally, the wiper blade assembly is provided with a guide clip to which a wiper connector is fastened. The wiper arm is connected to the wiper connector after the connector is fastened to the guide clip.
The windshield of a vehicle is disposed in a vehicle such that it directly receives an air resistance when the vehicle travels. Thus, when the vehicle travels at a high speed, the wiper blade can rise from the windshield. The rising of the wiper blade hinders the wiping operation. To prevent this situation spoiler is installed to the wiper blade assembly. However, a conventional spoiler is connected to the wiper assembly by a screw in general.
The wiper blade assembly is classified into a yoke-type wiper arm and a flat-type wiper arm according to structure of the wiper blade. The yoke-type wiper arm is configured such that a plurality of the yokes which is curved like a bow are fastened one another. The yoke-type wiper arm is widely used at present. The flat-type wiper blade is constructed with one elastic support member instead of a plurality of the yokes. Thus, the structure of the wiper blade is simple and the appearance of the wiper blade assembly is aesthetic. In these reasons, the distribution of the flat-type wiper blade increases recently. Meanwhile, aforementioned spoiler is generally disposed on elastic support member of the conventional flat type wiper blade.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of the flat-type wiper blade assembly. The wiper blade assembly 20 shown in FIG. 1 is so called a flat-type wiper blade. Its detailed description is described in Korean Patent No. 0454874. The patent is incorporated herein by a reference.
As shown in FIG. 1, the wiper blade assembly 20 comprises a blade rubber 23 which contacts with a windshield of a vehicle; a pair of spoilers 21 disposed on the elastic support member 25; and a wiper connector 300 disposed on the longitudinally center of the elastic support member 25. The wiper connector 300 comprises a connecting member 40 where a wiper arm (not shown) is connected, and a guide clip 30 where the connecting member 40 is fastened and accommodates the connecting member 40. As shown in FIG. 1, it is preferred that the guide clip 30 and the connecting member 40 are formed separately and thereafter they are assembled. However, the guide clip 30 and the connecting member 40 may be integrally formed. As shown in FIG. 1, the spoiler 21 that is provided at a wiper blade assembly 20 cannot be disposed on the location where the wiper connector 300 is provided. Thus, the appearance is not so aesthetic because of the discontinuity of the spoiler caused by provision of the wiper connector 300. Further, wiping performance is lowered and noise is also generated because the wiper blade assembly rises from a windshield due to not providing spoiler in the location where the connector is provided.